


Heat Party

by firefright



Series: A/B/O fics [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Tim Drake, Blow Jobs, Bruce doesn't come in proper till the final chapter, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Polyamory, Pretty much just porn, Robin Pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jason's first heat after coming back into the fold of the Bat Pack and predictably no one else is around when he needs them.</p><p>No one but Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic to Ao3 and my first DC fic, of course it's A/B/O porn *shakes head*
> 
> I am a huge fan of grouchy sub/bottom/omega!Jason and there just isn't enough in fandom for me so I had to write some myself. I've also read a lot of fics painting Tim as an omega but he reads more as a beta to me, which is his designation in this fic.

Predictably his heat starts when he's alone.

At least when he thought he was alone; certainly when neither mature alpha in the family was around to scent him and come help out. Damian was still too young and more likely to respond to the sudden over-abundance of omega pheromone's in the manor like a pup would to his mother than what Jason's needed right now.

Plus, it would just be plain weird given who his dad was.

He grimaced and pressed his head harder into his pillow, drawing his long legs up to his chest under the layers of blankets to try and fight off the pain of the cramps. His body was warring against him, telling him what he needed and Jason soon decided that when Bruce came back he'd rip out the family patriarch's throat for telling him to leave off the suppressants he'd been on since Talia pulled him out of the Pit. That's probably why this heat was hitting so hard; withdrawal and the fact it'd been so long since he last had one that he'd forgotten how to deal.

Jesus Christ, why couldn't he have been an alpha instead? Even a beta would be better than this. Don't get him wrong, he loved being fucked, just not the fact that he could be expected to be taken out of commission for a few days every three months out of some dumb biological need to breed.

Not that this was about breeding, not yet anyway (and Jason didn't want to follow that thought any further right not), just the fact that long-term suppressant use came with a risk of damaging that possibility down the road. Plus there was the whole _bonding_ aspect of the thing. 

He was the only omega in their pack by some cruel miracle, even though Tim and even Dick would look more the part than he did. Jason was taller and broader than the ideal these days by a stretch and had always felt self-conscious for it, no matter how many times he got called attractive in his life. Omega's were supposed to be shorter than alpha's, they were supposed to be pretty and submissive, not like Jason. Even when he was being submissive he was still aggressive, demanding instead of asking for what he wanted.

"Fuck..."

So, it turned he wasn't totally alone then. Jason swallowed hard, biting back a groan as he pressed his thighs tighter together and lifted his head to look at the beta standing in the doorway. Tim's fingers were clenched on the door handle and frame in a way that looked painful, the pupils of his pale blue eyes blown dark with desire.

Jason licked his lips and if possible Tim's eyes got even wider, "You gonna just stand and stare, or are you going to actually do something, baby bird?"

He wasn't an alpha and wouldn't be able to quench the thirst Jason's body had for that particular kind of satisfaction but he sure as hell could do something to relieve his needs in the meantime. Jason wouldn't even call him a placeholder, as he and Tim had grown closer in the last year; his replacement had actually been the first of his family to reach out and welcome him back to the fold, even before well known bleeding heart Dick Grayson.

"I -- uh, is that, would that be..." The look on Tim's face made Jason wonder if he'd ever dealt with an omega in heat before, right before he decided he didn't care so long as the beta got his ass over into the bed pronto.

"You're here, they're not and I don't really give a shit about 'first fuck rights'." Jason pushed himself up shakily, sweat sticking his pyjama's to his skin while the slide of his thighs made it apparent to himself just how much slick his body had produced while suffering alone. "Get in the Goddamn bed, replacement."

His raised voice seemed to startle Tim into action, his slim legs (Jesus this kid would have made a gorgeous omega) stumbling like a drunken newborn fawn over the carpet. Jason took the chance to grab hold of his wrist the moment he was in range, yanking him onto the bed and laying claim to his soft mouth in decidedly non-omega fashion.

He had a vague memory of his mom, one of the times she was actually lucid, telling him he'd never land a good alpha acting all aggressive the way he did. Given who she'd ended up with he'd never put much stock in her advice.

Their kiss started off clumsy and awkward, right before it turned sloppy and _hot_ and so so good. Jason hated to admit that he whimpered but of course he fucking whimpered, right about the time Tim seemed to get over his hesitation and start doing something other than sinfully fucking his mouth with his tongue.

The hands that pulled the blankets aside, helped by his own clumsy motions, and slid under his clothes felt like heaven. One of Tim's hands went up under his shirt, hiking the fabric up as he rubbed his thumb over his nipple, while the other went straight to business and wormed into the front of his pants.

Maybe he should rethink his assessment that Tim had never dealt with an omega before, especially when the younger male's longer fingers skirted over his cock and delved right for his cunt. 

"Oh fuck!" the kiss broke so Jason could tip his head back, moaning loudly and not giving a shit if anyone heard as those fingers speared and twisted inside him. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, _yes_!"

"Christ, you're loud." Tim muttered, his mouth going to Jason's neck a moment later. His tongue and teeth worked in tandem, little kittenish nips and licks that shied away from a true marking bite. "So damn _loud_."

He snarled in response, "Less talk, more naked." and reached to pull impatiently on Tim's hair for emphasis, grinding his hips down onto his fingers, fucking himself onto them before Tim could do it for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounded breathless already, "I'd have to take my fingers out."

Jason groaned, Tim could be such a little shit. "And you'd get to put your cock _in_. You can finger fuck me after, while you wait for the blood to go back to your dick for round two."

He felt more than saw Tim freeze, heard him choke on air thanks to Jason's blunt instruction. A moment later and Jason stupidly whimpered with loss as those amazingly long fingers slid free of his wet passage. Maybe he should have rethought that and got a finger fuck orgasm before moving for cock.

Too late now.

They wrestled for a good couple minutes that were absolute torture on Jason's part, and judging by the shape of the hard-on Tim was sporting in his boxers it was no picnic for him either, to get their clothes off. By the time they were done the last of Jason's patience had worn through and he violently shoved Tim down onto his back so he could straddle his hips. "Oh God, baby bird..."

"Wait, what about--" Whatever Tim had been about to say was lost in the sound of him moaning when Jason sank down onto his cock. "J-Jason..." his hands curled around the omega's hips while they both soaked in the feeling of being joined. His cock wasn't as big as your typical alpha's but it was more than satisfying enough for Jason, giving him better than his own fingers could. "Jason!"

They didn't get much of a rhythm going, both too desperate in the haze of hormones and pheromones to work together. Jason rocked down against the upwards thrust of Tim's hips as best he could without any semblance of control. The moans and whimpers flowed out of his mouth - punctuated by the occasional low growl from Tim. It was hard and messy and quicker than they'd both have liked, especially when the younger finally wrapped his hand around Jason's dick and pumped once, twice before he came onto his hand and stomach; clenching and gushing wet around Tim's cock at the same time.

Tim let out a sound like a dying cat, bucking his hips up harder until he too came, spilling himself deep inside Jason. There was no knot, beta's didn't have them, but Jason sat heavily enough on top of him that he didn't slip out right away and that was almost as good.

A low whistle and the sound of clapping split the air.

As one Jason and Tim whipped their heads around to look at the intruder, who was sitting in the open fucking _window_ because Dick Grayson was an asshole who had even less use for doors than the rest of them. He was grinning, which was good because Tim looked like he wanted to sink down into the mattress and out of sight at being caught fucking Jason alone. He could use the reassurance that Dick's wasn't about to toss him out on his ass for it.

Jason knew he wouldn't, Jason wouldn't _let_ him and, since he was the one suffering through the neverending libido marathon that was heat for the sake of their slowly mending pack, he thought he damn well deserved what he wanted. 

"I speed the whole way back from Bludhaven and I still arrive late to the party." Dick kept smiling that shit-eating grin as he jumped from the windowsill and sauntered across the room. "You two smell good enough to eat."

"You're not as late as B, so you can still call it a win." Jason lifted his chin challengingly, knowing exactly the effect it would have on the alpha. "You gonna do something about it, Dickhead?"

"Uh, guys..." He rolled his hips down against Tim's still sensitive cock to shut him up, which he did with a choked up sound.

The alpha's hand was reaching out and Jason allowed it, let Dick trail his tanned fingers down his neck and over the small marks Tim had left on his pale skin. Dick's grin quickly changed to a smirk and Jason felt his entire body quiver in response as he breathed in deep of the alpha scent suddenly flooding the air. He might have hated feeling like a slave to his hormones but he decided now that it was the good kind of hate, like a hard fuck after an argument. 

"Mmm, I think I will." his fingers curled around Jason's throat, squeezing lightly and despite having just come the omega felt himself quickly ramping up to go again. 

Dick chuckled and looked cheerfully down at Tim, "I hope you've still got some energy, baby bird, because this is going to be a long night."

Tim groaned softly at the implication and Jason, Jason _melted_.

Maybe going through heats again wouldn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player three, aka Dick Grayson, enters the game.

Dick Grayson is an asshole.

It's something people either seem to forget or not notice with Dick's more outstanding qualities stealing the limelight, but Jason _knows_. 

Dick Grayson is an asshole, pure and simple. Sure he may be a ray of fucking sunshine: charming, compassionate, heroic and all-around amazing at what he did, but it didn't change that he could be just as much of an ass as anyone else could.

Like now, for instance.

For all his promises about doing something about the state of the younger men in the bed - despite taking hold of Jason's throat like he meant to pull him off Tim and throw him down on the bed to fuck his brains out - he takes his time sitting down, settling himself on a part of the bed that Tim and Jason still have yet to sully with their exertion. That's not as hard as it sounds when the beds in Wayne Manor are all king-sized and one of the perks of living there that Jason never quite quit missing; them and Alfred of course.

Alfred. If he had to guess he'd say Alfred was the one to blame for notifying Dick of his heat starting, Jason certainly hadn't been the one to do it. He'd spent the morning convincing himself that he could hold out perfectly fine until the others turned up of their own accord without having to go begging for their attention. Not his smartest move, no, but not unusual for Jason. Having more pride than sense had had far worse consequences than dealing with a case of excess horniness for him in the past. He could have, _would have_ handled it if he had to.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that he wasn't not alone anymore. That he didn't have to fight his way through everything by himself, whether that was the villain of the week or something more personal like this. He had people he could rely on again who weren't Roy and Kori and it was okay to call for help when he needed it. His family, his _pack_ were there for him again. He just had to be willing to pick up the phone.

Swallowing, Jason quickly cut off that train of thought, this was not the time to start dwelling on his own issues, and forced his attention back to what he was doing before; namely glaring at the asshole named Dick Grayson currently taking up position beside him and Tim. "So, doing something in your opinion is like doing nothing for the rest of us?" 

Dick just grinned at him before glancing theatrically around the room like he was thinking something over. "Well, I was going to buuut..." he drawls out, smiling down at Tim before reaching to press his thumb over the baby birds lip and completely failing to touch Jason in the process, "I just remembered, I think I heard something about 'finger fucking' before I came in."

"Dick!" Tim stuttered, looking roughly the same shade as an overly ripe tomato and about as exasperated as Jason felt, "How long were you watching us at the window?"

"I didn't want to interrupt!"

"Wow, and here I thought Timmy was the family stalker." There was a disgruntled noise of protest from below him, which Jason dealt with by grinding his hips down once again. So much for his and Tim's finely tuned Bat senses. "You're a dick, Dick. Pure, one hundred percent concentrated Dick." Jason didn't care how sour he sounded and leaned over to punch the acrobat in the shoulder.

Dick allowed the hit, wincing, but didn't let his smile fade. If anything he just looked even more pleased with himself and far too knowing for his own good, "C'mon, it'll be fun. Tim has such nice _long_ fingers, right?" he reached over and grabbed Jason's arm before he could retract it back to his side, using the hold to haul the omega off of Tim - they both gasped as his cock slid free - and over to him instead. "All you'll have to do is lie back and enjoy."

"Do I even get a say in this?" Tim asked with sigh, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself up with his hands from the mattress "Or have you made up my mind for me?" Their fucking had made an impressive tangle of his hair (Jason's pretty sure there's at least one instagram account dedicated to shots of Tim's bed head among the family) and it made him look more or less like an adorably grumpy cat.

Dick chuckled, completely unashamed as he continued to pull on Jason and avoid his half-hearted attempts at resistance to settle them both back against the headboard of the bed. The omega found himself seated on Dick's lap, back to his chest with his legs spread wide open across the acrobat's muscled thighs. In this position it was completely impossible to ignore the feeling of Dick's erection pressing against his ass and Jason quickly found himself swallowing to keep back the sudden rush of saliva that flooded his mouth. "Don't be sore, Timmy."

Though Jason couldn't see Dick's face he was certain that his 'older brother' was pouting in the same ridiculous way he always did when someone was being difficult to his wants. Spoiled asshole. 

"You don't want to disappoint Jason, right?"

"Jason is right here," The man in question started to say, annoyed at not being consulted himself when it had been his idea originally and Jason resented it being taken out of his hands on principal. "you know you--" 

Being an asshole, as already established, Dick took that moment to rock his hips up against Jason's ass and cut off the rest of his sentence that way; forcing him instead to bite back a moan at the feeling of the hard cock under him. He was using the same dirty trick against Jason that he'd used only minutes before on Tim.

How Dick could stand to taking his time to indulge in these games Jason really didn't know, not when his skin was burning to be touched and surely Dick had to feeling the same way. There was a reason Ivy's most effective pollens had a base off omega pheromone's after all - maybe he had a secret store of Bruce's legendary control that he'd kept hidden from them all before..

Tim continued to look unimpressed by Dick's posturing, yet he was already moving to sprawl forwards almost bonelessly across Dick and Jason's legs and smooth his hands up the omega's thighs. "Fine, but I'm doing it for Jason, not for you." he told Dick smartly. f he were a few years younger (well if he was a few years younger he wouldn't be here doing this) Jason imagined he'd probably have stuck his tongue out at the eldest of them to boot. Maybe that was just Jason projecting though.

And if there was a part of him deep inside that warmed when Tim said 'For Jason', touched that the beta would ever say anything like that (even in jest) for the man who once tried to kill him, he'd never admit to it. 

Uncomfortable with the feelings that inspired, Jason was happy to have the thought chased out of his head as Dick took hold of his chin and guided him to look down, making sure he was watching the slow traversal of Tim's fingers up over his legs. One hand moved to hold onto Jason's hip, just below where Dick's arm had wrapped around his waist, while the other slipped between his thighs and Jason sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the younger man's knuckles brush against his balls. No way was that unintentional.

"That's it, baby bird." Dick breathed, right next to Jason's ear. Jason felt his tongue swipe over the lobe a moment later, "Give him what he needs."

"What I need, Dick, is for you to shut -- oh fuck...!"

Tim, still with a blush on his cheeks, smirked up at Jason as one of his fingers slid smoothly inside the omega up to knuckle. "Like this?"

"Nn, more."

Dick laughed in his ear, then ducked his head to mouth at Jason's neck, his tongue swiping over the marks Tim had left earlier. The whole time his arms stayed wrapped firmly around Jason's waist to prevent him from being able to buck too hard forward into the beta's touch. "You should say please, Little Wing."

"Fuck you." Jason replied instead at the invocation of that old nickname and reached down to grip Tim's hair since he couldn't move his hips forwards, Dick hadn't bothered to restrain his hands and he was going to take advantage of that fact.

Tim snorted at their bickering as he began sliding his finger in and out of Jason slowly, twisting his hand so his thumb would keep rubbing against his sack, "It's okay, Dick, we all know Jason's a needy asshole. At least he's actually got an excuse for it this time."

"Part of my charm, and fuck y -- ah!" he tried to buck up again as Tim added a second finger to the mix and crooked both of them inside him at the same time. Jason swore he could feel every single joint of his fingers as they were dragged across the sensitive walls of his passage, stimulating in a way that made him see stars. The sensation was further intensified when the omega registered the obscene sounds of the fluids that leaked out of him with each thrust.

It made him start suddenly, teeth clenching together as he realised Tim's come was included in that; he'd been too impatient to think of using a condom when they'd fucked - something that made Jason wince inwardly and pin the blame on the fact that this was his first heat in two years for the slip up. A slip up he failed to entirely regret as the feeling of and knowledge that Tim was literally fucking his own semen deeper into him with his fingers was enough to make him whine aloud.

Judging by the low rumbling next to his ear Dick had cottoned onto that fact too. The alpha was growling, pulling Jason tighter against him as he rolled his erection up against his ass. "Faster Timmy, make him come again."

"You could help instead of making me do all the work." Tim pointed out, leaning up on his free hand while his fingers kept curling and thrusting. His mouth was soft when Jason pulled him into a hard kiss and the two of them engaged in a brief battle for control while the alpha breathed heavily in Jason's ear. He could feel teeth dangerously close to his skin when Dick replied, " _No_ , just your fingers in him. I want to see it, baby bird."

That dark edge in his voice - it was one Jason would never have expected of old Dickiebird until a few months ago. Quiet nights on the streets and irresistible challenges to games of rooftop tag had set him straight, giving him a crash course in just how predatory Dick could be when his blood was up.

Turned out his young teenage fantasies of what it would be like to be pinned under and rutted against by a horny Nightwing couldn't held a candle to the real thing.

Their mouths parted and Tim pulled to the left against Jason's hold, leaning over his shoulder so he could kiss Dick in turn. The sound of it, sloppy and wet - Dick _sucking_ on Tim's lip - right next to his ear did nothing to help Jason keep his head in the current situation. His body was working against him as much as the efforts of other two men in the bed, spinning his thoughts into a torrent of lust and pulling up every fantasy he'd ever had to mix into the reality of what was going on. He felt Tim push the remaining two fingers of his hand into him, keeping his thumb out to rub upwards and _Jesus_ the sounds it made as he was stretched open. Jason wanted to curse, hit and crush them both closer to him all at the same time. 

He was almost there, almost, when Tim crooked his fingers again, the tips rubbing over that magical spot inside him that made him scream and forget any kind of dignity he might have once possessed. Jason's body arched forward, fighting Dick's hold even as his head fell back over the alpha's shoulder and his hand yanked roughly at Tim's hair. It was to his credit that the youngest of them didn't protest at the rough treatment with anything more than a muffled yelp, though that was probably down to him being too busy having his mouth tongue-fucked stupid by Dick to fully register Jason's indiscretion.

They broke the kiss a second later and Jason let go of Tim's hair so he could sink back down onto his haunches, carefully pulling his hand free of Jason with an audible squelching sound. His hand was completely soaked in fluid Jason realised as he managed to move his head back up to stare. "Jesus, Jesus _Tim_."

He lunged, grabbing that hand by the wrist and pulling it to his mouth before he even thought about what he was doing. Jason flicked his tongue out to taste the mixture of come and his own body's natural lubrication. He would've been lying if he'd said it was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life, but that didn't stop Jason from moaning and trying to lap up every last drop.

Tim gaped in response, his mouth hanging open wide enough to catch birds, never mind flies. "Oh my _God_." and judging by the sound Dick made behind Jason he must have agreed with that assessment.

"Back Tim," Dick commanded, not quite using his Nightwing voice to enforce the order, but it was close. His hands slid down from being wrapped around Jason's waist to hold his hips instead, squeezing tight as Tim reluctantly tugged his hand free of the omega's grip - Jason letting out a small whine of protest - and scrambled back over the bed to give them room. 

" _Hands and knees_ , Little Wing."

Even if Jason hadn't been left pliant by two orgasms in quick succession he wouldn't have made even a cursory protest of that order. Just hearing the words was enough to send a fresh shiver running down his spine and any words he might've thought to say were lost in another moan as his arousal spiked impossibly higher. All he could think was _fucking finally_. 

Despite his enthusiasm it still took a couple of tries to actually get his unsteady limbs to cooperate - he didn't so much as climb off Dick's lap as fall with style - but he managed it. Jason felt his hair sticking uncomfortably to his forehead from sweat as he got himself into position with his fingers already engaged in a death grip with the sheets in anticipation of what was coming. He was dimly aware of Tim passing something to Dick above him before the sound of a zipper being pulled down distracted the omega entirely. 

He had to swallow down more saliva as his mouth watered again, still full of the lingering taste of both his and Tim's come. God that was a rush. The air around them completely stank of pheromones by this point, Dick's was overpowering in particular and Jason had to fight himself over the sudden mad urge to turn around and see, maybe worship the alpha's cock some before it went in him.

Whether Dick could read his thoughts or not was unproven, yet it was still eerie when the alpha's hand slid through his hair and guided his head up to look at forwards at Tim, specifically Tim's crotch. Personally Jason would just say Dick had a mind as filthy as his nickname. "I need you to suck Tim's cock, Jay, do it while I fuck you, okay?"

"Fuck..."

"That's the idea." The sound of something tearing behind him, _Condom_ Jason thought hazily, Tim was making sure they were being responsible this time round. Red Robin was good like that.

Speaking of Tim... Jason looked up to find Tim gazing back down at him, his eyes dark and blown with renewed lust. Sure enough his cock had managed to recover enough to get hard again sometime in the last fifteen minutes and Jason couldn't help smirking, basking in the effect he was having on his replacement. "You heard Big Bird, Tim." he licked his lips as he swayed forwards on his hands, "C'mere."

Despite the urge he had to crane his neck back over his shoulder to see what Dick was up to, Jason successfully kept his attention on Tim's awkward shuffle forwards across the bed to him on his knees. He couldn't help thinking that it was like all the vigilante grace Tim had when on the prowl for justice had abandoned him in the face of getting a blowjob - and that was funny enough that Jason made a mental note to tease him about it later.

His fingers had barely closed on Tim's cock when he felt the head of Dick's prick finally, _finally_ , press up against him and Jason had to pause in what he was doing, fighting to keep his fingers from clenching tightly down in a way that wouldn't be pleasant for the beta. God, it felt... he bit down on his lip as the length sank into him with ease thanks to the earlier fuck and foreplay he'd had. Dick was bigger than Tim, that was for sure and Jason could feel Dick's hips press up against his ass as he slid in to the hilt with a muffled curse. 

There was a moment where everything felt still, frozen between the free of them, and then Dick _moved_.

Slow at first, the easy slid of his cock out and then back into Jason's cunt. The omega tried to bite back a cry, jolting against the thrust until Dick's hand slid underneath him to stroke soothingly over his stomach. "Come on, Jason, don't leave Tim hanging."

"Please don't." Tim muttered, voice thick with lust as he lifted his hand to run shaky fingers through Jason's hair. It was a much gentler touch than the one Jason had given him earlier.

"You're... so damn, ngh, bossy." Still, the omega managed to start moving his hand up and down Tim's cock as he adjusted to the pace of Dick's thrusts. The comment just made the older man behind him laugh breathlessly as he moved.

The hand that wasn't pressing against Jason's belly was holding tight to his hip to keep him in place, the pressure of Dick's fingers there belying the truth beneath his apparent calm; he was probably going to have bruises tomorrow from that grip. Dick kept talking as he moved, as Jason bent his head to press his lips to the head of Tim's cock, because he was a chatterbox and literally incapable of shutting up in any situation if he didn't feel like it. "I've been waiting for this, we've all been waiting for this, Jason. You know how much I've thought about it? About you, both of you together?"

"Dick..." Tim choked, his fingers continuing to run erratically through the omega's hair. Jason wished he could see his face right now, he was probably blushing like crazy - not that Jason wasn't being unaffected by Dick's words either, he just had the cover of sucking cock to muffle his reactions. "You--"

Jason pulled the head of Tim's penis into his mouth, then moaned around it as Dick thrust into him harder but still slow, still too damn slow. He managed to move the hand he wasn't bracing himself on the bed with from the base of Tim's cock to his thigh, squeezing the muscle there as each drive forward pushed the beta's length deeper into his mouth. It took a few tries to get the hang of it, convincing the muscles of his throat to relax enough around Tim's cock to stop him from choking on it while he breathed through his nose whenever Dick withdrew and allowed him to pull back.

Things escalated quickly from there.

The patience Dick utilised before seemed to finally run out and it wasn't long before his hips were snapping forcefully forwards to drive his cock deeper into Jason. His hands now framed both of the omega's hips, his nails digging into his skin deep enough to cut. Tim's hold on his hair had also tightened in a way that bordered on painful, tugging helplessly every time Jason's mouth slid down over him.

The sounds, he couldn't get over the sounds. He couldn't get over the taste and feel of Tim in his mouth, the soft whimpers and gasps that signified their baby bird drawing close to orgasm again. He _especially_ couldn't get over the feeling of Dick inside him, being stretched around his cock as the alpha grunted and cursed with every thrust. Calling their combined movements a rhythm would have been too generous, it was too messy for that, but whatever it was it worked, driving each of them to the edge of orgasm sooner rather than later.

Jason came first and he'd be embarrassed to admit it later, dripping wet as his muscles clenched tighter around Dick and his prick shot off against the bedsheets underneath him. He was followed soon by Tim, who tried to pull back so he wouldn't choke Jason with his come but was stopped by the omega's hold on his leg. Jason wouldn't let him pull away and instead forced him to stay inside his mouth as he swallowed every last drop of seed that spilled over his tongue and down his throat. Maybe it was the heat talking but he just couldn't seem to get enough of the taste of Tim in his mouth.

Behind him he heard Dick growl, bare seconds before the alpha bent down and folded his bare chest - when did he get his shirt off? - over the length of Jason's spine. Jason could feel his hot breath puffing against the skin of his neck and he barely had time to realise what Dick was about to do before he did it.

Teeth sank into his neck, a much firmer and deeper bite than any of the kittenish nips Tim had laid on him early. The sharp points of Dick's canines worried his flesh and it was enough to make him yell, spluttering as the cock in his mouth slid free to leave semen dribbling down his chin.

Jason cried out in shock as he felt his body clenching down again, coming _again_ in another liquid rush and a last feeble spurt of come from his flagging cock. The effect of that seemed to be what finally did Dick in and Jason almost regretted the use of the condom because he couldn't feel him coming inside; Jason wanted that in his desperate, lust-filled haze, wanted the heat of Dick's seed filling him up the same way Tim's had earlier. At least the condom didn't stop him from feeling the knot, the way it swelled up and locked him and Dick together.

"Shit, shit shit _shit_..." he moaned, barely hearing himself because his throat was so sore from being used and Dick was still biting into his neck, holding still for long seconds before he finally relaxed his jaw. Jason was pretty sure he was bleeding and if he was he was fine with it, a little pain felt good right now, grounding him in the wake of being fucked so completely.

He wanted to sink down, to just collapse on the bed in a boneless mess. That's how he felt in that moment, exhausted and drained, his body satisfied as it believed it had gotten the mating it had been clamouring for ever since he woke up that morning. Now all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep, except he and Dick were still joined and probably will be for at least another fifteen minutes.

Jason felt hands light on his shoulders, Tim's hands with their long slender fingers, and there was the soft murmur of voices above him, speaking words he was too tired to even begin trying to pick out. Jason let his head sink down onto the mattress, burying his face into a temporary darkness that was comforting rather than oppressive.

The hands didn't let him rest that way for long; it wouldn't stay comfortable, not for him and certainly not for Dick. It took some coordination between the three of them, Dick easing around until he and Jason could sink down onto their sides with Tim helping them. Then he heard Tim climb off the bed and disappear from the room for a couple minutes for who knew what. Jason chose instead to focus on the feeling of Dick pressing lazy kisses to his neck, his hand rubbing soothing circles over Jason's stomach while they waited for the youngest to come back.

It didn't take long. Tim soon reappeared with a glass of water in hand and, after some insistent prodding, got Jason to reluctantly lift himself up onto his elbow to drink it. He was thirsty, he hadn't realised it before now. Of course, he remembers now from what sex education he got before he died, heat carried a risk of dehydration for omega's if they didn't drink plenty of water. Tim was being a good beta by providing for him, playing up to the traditional requirements of his designation.

Bull, Jason would say in any other situation, but Tim had been raised in an upper-class family, unlike him and Dick, and it showed. The wealthy elite still stuck to strict traditional interpretations of each genders role, unlike the lower classes who tended to play these things by ear; they were more concerned with what actually worked in terms of pack dynamics to help them survive than what 'tradition' told them those dynamics should be. 

So bull he'd say at any other time, but right now the water tasted so good that Jason decided to let it slide. He drank deeply until every last drop was gone and let Tim took the glass away so he could slump back down onto the bed - a soft clink a few seconds later indicated that he'd set it down on the bedside table. Jason completely failed not to yawn as he groggily reached out after the beta, "Get back in the bed, baby bird."

At least that's what he meant to say. He was pretty sure he ended up slurring half the sentence but Tim seemed to understand anyway. There was a soft hum of approval from Dick when the youngest slid back onto the bed, still fussing as he pried up the covers to pull over all of them and while Jason would probably be glad of that later given the current cold snap in Gotham, it still irked him now. He tried and succeeded on the second attempt of flailing his arm out to drag Tim down to snuggle in against his chest (normally Jason would adamantly argue against being a cuddler but as previously established heat was a special occasion, he could do whatever he damn well wanted).

Behind him Dick burrowed his head against Jason's neck, taking a moment to lave his tongue over the bite mark he'd left there before pressing his face in against his skin. Jason could hear him murmuring, still talking, things like "We're so glad you're here", "You were so good, Jay" and "Missed you, Little Wing" among others because he was soppy bastard. There were words for Tim too, though Jason honestly paid less attention to those. 

He just needed to close his eyes, just needed five minutes to get his energy back. 

Jason was asleep before Dick's knot even went down.

\----

Bruce came home to a suspiciously quiet manor.

Earlier that day he'd received a message from Alfred, informing him that 'Young Master Jason has gone into heat, sir' and that he should 'Endeavour to come home quickly. At his earliest convenience, of course'. The message had then gone on to mention that Alfred had also 'taken the liberty of seeing Master Damian to a weekend away with his friend Colin', before availing Bruce of the fact that the butler would be taking this opportunity to utilise three of his vastly accumulated vacation days.

Since Bruce was fairly certain Alfred's unused vacation days numbered well into the high hundreds at this point he certainly couldn't begrudge him that.

As he climbed the stairs up to the wing where Jason's room was located, where all the boys rooms were located, the smell of heat and sex grew stronger. He'd noticed it the moment he came up from the Batcave after taking a shower to wash the grime and dirt off himself, as well as the last traces of the scent neutralisers they all wore out in the field. Then it had been faint but unmistakable: now it filled his senses, blocking out any other scent in the air and pulling insistently at the part of his brain that was subject to control by baser instincts.

Bruce's will was impressive - he'd faced both Poison Ivy's pollen and the Scarecrow's fear gases without succumbing on multiple occasions - yet he found himself struggling to maintain his calm here, to keep walking steadily and not rush forwards to the bedroom. He pinned the blame for that on knowing the mingled scents ahead of him far more intimately than most others.

Of course, he thought ruefully as he opened the door to look in on the tangle of limbs and blankets on the bed, he probably should have hurried home a little faster. It had been unfortunate that he'd been tangled up in Justice League business at the time of the message, the type of business that he couldn't simply walk away from.

With a grimace Bruce resigned himself to waiting for the three of them to wake up, his boys could probably use the rest if the state of the bed was anything to go by. In the meantime he would take the opportunity to consider just what it was he would do when they did. There were so many options to go with, after all, it would require careful planning.

It was fine, he tried to convince himself, he'd endured much long and more uncomfortable waits than this. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. I took a bit more time with this one than I did the first and hopefully that's reflected in the quality (I may go back and edit the first chapter with this in mind at some point).
> 
> While this story is going to stay strictly about the porn I couldn't resist throwing some world building stuff in there that may come to play in any future DC A/B/O fics I write. I also don't apologise for giving Bruce a case of temporary blue balls at the end of this chapter, it was too amusing not to do.
> 
> Thank you for your all lovely comments and kudos! I will try to have the final chapter of this to you guys ASAP, though it may be a little slower in coming than the first two as I both have to figure out writing Bruce and the logistics of a foursome (I swear keeping track of Dick, Tim and Jason in this chapter was tricky enough in itself). Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Jason woke up slowly. 

He was surrounded by warmth on every side, wrapped in a heavy tangle of limbs and sleeping bodies. Dick's hot breath puffed against his neck every other second, while Tim's hair tickled his chest from where the beta had burrowed in tight against him. 

If asked he would've found it hard to remember the last time he felt so content, surrounded by his family on each side and held in a way that felt comforting rather than suffocating. If it weren't for the cramping need in his abdomen starting to make itself known again he'd have been tempted to try and go right back to sleep, everything else be damned.

Instead Jason yawned, jaw cracking, and lifted his head with the intention of figuring out how to escape the human Chinese finger-trap that was Dick Grayson so he could make it to the bathroom before they started the next round, however something stopped him before he could begin to climb out of the bed. There was another scent in the air, a familiar one.

The sight of Bruce at the door mad him freeze to the spot, feeling his chest tighten as his heartbeat accelerated from a lazy sixty to a racing hundred in the space of two seconds. Jesus, _Bruce_ , Bruce was back and looking at him like _that_ and - and it hit him harder than he'd thought it would. 

Yes, okay, they'd had the discussion. All of them had the discussion but he and Bruce had been the one's to have the _most_ discussions over this. This being them, all of them in bed together. All of them helping Jason pass his heat and maybe helping soothe those last raw edges between the family all at the same time. Bruce very much included.

Bruce who he'd had a crush on as an awkward teen, only secondary to his huge crush on Nightwing; Bruce who he'd spent the time since his resurrection in the Lazarus Pit, up until maybe the last year, blindingly, blazingly furious at for his refusal to do what Jason saw as necessary; Bruce who despite everything, every hurt and betrayal that had been slung between them, he still cared for, loved as much as any member of his family.

It hadn't truly processed that this was really going to happen until he saw Bruce just now.

"Jason." 

This was really going to happen. Them. With Dick and Tim it had felt easy, but Bruce...

"Jason!" Bruce's voice, still quiet but urgent, pulled Jason out of his spiralling thoughts. He blinked slowly at him, feeling dazed and not at all prepared for what was said next. "Do you want me to go?"

"What?"

He sounded dumb to his own ears, uncomprehending as he stared at Bruce like he'd spoken in another language. The alpha repeated the question, speaking softly so as not to rouse Tim or Dick. "Do you want me to leave, Jason?"

"Are you kidding?"

Bruce sighed, crouching down beside the bed to bring himself to a less intimidating level and minimise any instinctual effect his presence might be having on the omega. "No I'm not." he laced his hands together, arms resting across huge muscled thighs clad only in thin workout pants. "Things have been better between us Jason, much better, and we discussed this but discussion is different from actually following through. I won't blame you if you're still not comfortable with me being here."

He realised then that Bruce must have read his silence as panic, maybe even fear. It hadn't been but still he felt compelled to ask, "You... you're serious, if I ask you to leave right now, you'll just go?"

"Yes, Jason, of course." Jason swallowed. It felt... felt good to know, to have that power in his hands whether he intended to use it or not. Sure, it went without saying really, it was Bruce and Bruce would never try and push Jason into this if he didn't want it, but hearing it out loud was still a comfort.

Comfort, concern, _family_. Things he'd never thought he'd be allowed to have that again, yet here he was right back in the middle of his pack. He couldn't lie and say it had been easy, not when it had taken literally years for them all to get to this point but, right now? He didn't regret a damn thing.

"No." he replied finally, "No, I'm... I'm good. We're good, Bruce." Jason flashed a grin, "Come on, have you ever known me to back down from anything?"

"No." Bruce relaxed, the tension in his ridiculously broad shoulders easing as he smiled back, something small and tighter than Jason's own. "No I haven't. You've always been bold."

Bold enough to steal the tires off the Batmobile, bold enough to spit in the Joker's face. More than bold enough for this.

He stayed still as Bruce reached for him, his hand passing over the top of Tim's head before his fingers gently grasped Jason's chin to tilt up his head. Bruce had risen from his position on the floor, making it easier on himself to bend over and press their mouths together. It wasn't like kissing Tim, not even kissing Dick; Bruce kissed like a force of nature, like there was no question he was in control. 

That didn't entirely fly with Jason (as much as he inwardly thrilled to it), he always had to push back every time, making him fight for it and judging by the way Bruce's fingers squeezed his jaw tighter he didn't entirely disapprove. When Jason finally did part his mouth for him he growled, a barely there sound that made the omega's toes curl and pushed him to try and worm his arm out of Dick's grip, wanting to touch back only to find the limb suddenly pinned even tighter to his side.

Dick was awake, he realised, heart skipping a beat just as a tongue run around the shell of his ear. "Mm, hey Bruce."

"Dick." Bruce broke the kiss between himself and Jason, his hand sliding down Jason's neck to touch the bite Dick had left there earlier and - judging by the wet sound that followed - the other alpha was kissing his hand. "I see you've all been having a good time without me."

"Well it would've been mean to make Jason wait, and he and Tim had started before I even got here!" He heard Dick laughing huskily. "You should've seen them, Bruce."

"I wish I'd seen all of you." Jason's mouth felt dry as he pushed back against Dick, trying to worm his way free again except Dick just wasn't letting go and his other arm was trapped under the still sleeping Tim. "I guess we'll have to make up for that now."

"You want to watch?"

"Maybe later." Bruce's eyes met Jason's again, the bare hunger in them now becoming evident. "This time I'd rather participate."

"Jesus." Okay, it was time to wake up tiny Tim because Jason needed to be able to move, he needed to be able to move right now. A moment's effort enabled him to tug his arm out from underneath the beta and he grunted as his nerves prickled with the sudden removal of that weight, before forcing his hand to cooperate in grabbing for the front of Bruce's tank to yank him down into another kiss. Jason could feel himself already getting hard and wet again between his legs, which surely meant the alpha's could smell it on him too.

Tim groaned against his skin, pushing his head harder against Jason's chest in protest against waking before his mind caught up with what was going on. "Uh, hey..."

"Hey baby bird." Dick purred over Jason's shoulder. "Sleep well? Ready for round two? Well three for you."

When Jason spared a glance down at him he saw Tim's eyes had grown huge in his face and his voice was a little high-pitched as he noticed the two kissing above him. "Sure, sure I'm ready." Tim pressed his thigh between Jason's legs as he squirmed, causing the omega to break off the kiss with a startled gasp, an action that was just cause for Dick to catch his head and pull his face back round so he could steal his mouth from Bruce. 

Not that Bruce seemed to mind Dick's thievery, because even if Jason couldn't see what was going on as Dick kissed him (and if Bruce's kisses were personified by control then Dick's could only be called pure _sin_ ) he heard the bed creak, felt the mattress dip beneath his weight as he finally climbed on to join them. He also heard the way Tim's breathing hitched and he suddenly pulled, or was pulled, away from Jason's chest, leaving the omega torn between the urge to look at what was going on or continue having his mouth expertly fucked by Dick's tongue.

In the end he didn't have to choose, Dick broke the kiss first, smirking at him with reddened lips as he tugged his fingers through Jason's hair. "Wanna see?"

"Oh hell _yeah_."

Dick pulled Jason up with him into sitting, hands amicably stroking over Jason's ribs as he turned him round to watch what Bruce was doing to Tim and just, _fuck_ , there was something to make his mouth water and his eyes near bug out of his head. Tim - pretty, precious Tim - had slung his arms around Bruce's neck and arched himself forwards against him in away that was downright pornographic. Not only that, he quickly realised, but he had his hand down Bruce's trousers while the man himself squeezed the beta's bare ass.

It was a view he might never get tired of.

"You want to keep watching?" Dick murmured, his hands raising to play with Jason's nipples, "Let me take care of you while you watch them?"

"Nngh, how?"

Teeth nipped over the bite on his neck before he got a reply, "Gonna eat you out," the alpha behind him growled lowly, "Want to taste you, Jay, been dying to ever since you came back." Whether that meant when he came back from the dead or back into the family Dick didn't bother to clarify, Jason didn't need him to.

"Oh yeah," he licked his lips, stomach cramping harder at the idea as he fisted one hand in the sheets and pulled on Dick's hair with the other, "Do it, Dickie. Fucking do it."

Dick laughed and he saw Bruce's eyes staring at them over Tim's shoulder and _fuck_ , Jason knew he was probably going to die from sex overload before his heat was over. 

Well, if he did it'd be a much better way to go than the first time he bit the dust.

Jason let Dick push and pull him how he wanted, kicking the last of the blankets off the bed away from them as he settled back against the headboard and spread his legs. He half-expected Dick to dive right in but instead the alpha pressed up against Jason's body to kiss his neck first, then his chest. Anytime Jason made a sound or shivered when his mouth touched a sensitive spot Dick would stop and take extra time to worship it, using his tongue over and over again until the omega was pulling harder on his hair and cursing his name impatiently. "Jesus, Dick, hurry up!"

"Patience." and that word came from Bruce, not Dick, which reminded Jason exactly who he was supposed to be watching while Dick did his thing. Of course, he'd never really been any good at sticking to mission briefings and how was he supposed to concentrate when Dick was sliding down between his thighs, eyes dark and lustful and - " _Jason._ "

He snaps his gaze over to Bruce and _oh_ , that was how.

Ignoring the conditioned response they all had as former Robin's to obey that tone from Bruce, seeing him with Tim now was unreal and there was no chance in hell that Jason would be looking away again. They'd somehow changed position without him noticing since Jason had last glanced their way: Tim now had his back plastered against Bruce's chest, one arm looped back around the alpha's neck as Bruce's hand wrapped around his cock, jerking their beta off in what had to be painfully slow strokes. 

Jason felt his face heat up as he watched them, mind stuck between marvelling how hot that was and imagining what it would be like if he was in Tim's place right now instead. Bruce's hands were enormous, big enough that one almost completely engulfed the length of Tim's erection by itself. He kept thinking about what they'd be like in him, which caused him to realise just what it was Bruce doing with the hand he _couldn't_ see as their baby bird arched the length of his spine backwards in a perfect bow, obviously torn between thrusting forwards into their alpha's hand or back onto the fingers inside him.

The sounds he was making... they caused Jason's prick to twitch between his legs and he reached down, intent on touching himself only to have his hands grabbed and pinned at his sides by Dick. He started to look down to protest only to have Bruce growl at him again, "No Jason, you keep watching us."

"Bruce..." The order had him balling his fists because it vibrated right down to his core, because this couldn't be real and he had to be dreaming right now - and just as he was thinking that was when Dick finally chose to lick down between his legs. Jason couldn't help it, he cried out, writhing against the pillows without ever taking his eyes off Bruce and Tim even though could feel every inch of other alpha's tongue in intimate detail as it swept over his opening, teasing at the wetness there before beginning to worm it's way inside. Jason had to bite down on his lip to keep from yelling again only to have slim fingers run over his mouth. 

Tim, Tim's fingers as the beta reached over to him with his eyes blown. "Jason..."

"Dick," Jason moaned in response, trying to tug one hand free, "Let go, let go." and mercifully Dick did as he asked, releasing that hand and transferring his hold to Jason's thigh instead. Jason didn't waste time in doing what he wanted to do and entwined his fingers with Tim's, squeezing hard as another wave of pleasure crested up through his body. He needed, needed -

"Good Tim," Bruce rumbled and God, he wondered if Tim had the same sort of response to Bruce's approval as Jason did, that wave of happiness that had nothing to do with physical pleasure and everything to do with the desperate part of himself that had always desired praise from his mentor. "That's it Jason."

Like that, like right there. He couldn't stop himself smiling, licking his lips as he stared at the both of them, "Tim, Tim I want -"

"Me too." Tim said shakily, looking back up at Bruce with needy expression that the alpha seemed to understand, even though Jason missed the subtlety of that silent communication. He watched Bruce help move Tim that little bit further across the bed, covering those few extra inches that would allow the beta to bend down and press his mouth hard against Jason's to give him exactly what he'd wanted. 

Now the only one Jason wasn't touching or being touched by was Bruce, which irked him even as he was distracted by the wet press of Tim's mouth over his own and Dick's tongue working between his thighs. The desperation brought on by his heat - no it wasn't not even that, he couldn't blame it all on his heat because it was his desire underneath it all. Yes, the heat amplified what he wanted but this, this whole scenario was something Jason had been fantasising about for a long time.

Dick's tongue wriggled its way in deeper, thrusting and licking against the inner walls of his cunt and Jason responded by squeezing his thighs helplessly around his packmate's head. Not hard enough to be painful, no, but more than enough to let the first Robin know exactly the kind of effect his efforts were having on his successor.

He was going to come, he realised sharply, he was going to come already and he growled when he did; biting down on Tim's lip as the beta whimpered into his mouth and squeezed his hand tight enough to grind the bones together.

"Damn, Jay," he heard Dick rasp as his mouth left him after a few last licks, "You trying to drown me?" Jason forced his eyes open, not even realised he'd closed them and turned his head from Tim to look down. Dick wasn't kidding, his lips and chin glistened with the omega's juices and there spunk in his hair as he smiled up at him. He looked ridiculous, yet it was still one of the sexiest things Jason had ever seen.

"Saying you can't handle it, Dickiebird?" Jason let out a weak laugh to cover up the more embarrassing noises he wanted to make at the sight, which was why he was caught off-guard when Tim took advantage of his distraction to repay the bite that Jason had given him only moments before. "Son of a bitch, Tim!" 

"Hah, can't..." The youngest was smirking at him as he panted because Bruce was _still_ working Tim and that was so incredibly hot that he felt like his brain was about to short-circuit all over again. "... h-handle it, Jaybird?"

"He got you!" Dick started to laugh, sitting up and rubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand, he was smearing the wet stain on his jaw further across his face more than actually managing to clean it off. Something that he didn't seem to particularly care about that as he moved forward and up to kiss at Jason's neck, hips rubbing his heavily erect cock forwards and over the omega's spent and still sensitive one to make him gasp. "Baby birds got claws."

Jason snorted, "Wrong - nn - body part, Dick." he tugged the hand that was in Tim's grip and tried to push at Dick's head with the other, groaning in annoyance rather than arousal when his older 'brother' put his mouth to the skin of his neck and blew wetly. "God, you're a freak."

That was when Tim came with a sudden choked-off sound next to them, startling himself and Jason as he half-shouted, "Bruce!" The omega felt Tim's come splatter against his stomach. _Holy shit_.

"If you boys are done..." Their mentor rested his chin on Tim's slim shoulder, the younger man's skin was flushed red as he hung his head and panted, hips still moving weakly back and forth against the hands on and in him. Bruce took his fingers out of Tim's ass a second after, dripping with lube that had come from who knew where; certainly not Jason's room. "Perhaps we could move on?"

Dick's hand ran up Jason's chest as he leaned up, back bending at an angle that would have been painful for anyone else, to kiss Tim's lips before answering. "You got something in mind, B?" 

"I do." Because of course he did, he was Bruce fucking Wayne, Batman, the one who always had a plan. Jason tried not to think about how that made his cock twitch again, heart beating a little quicker in anticipation. 

"Going to share with the class, old man?"

Bruce's eyes flashed to his and Jason found himself recovering from his orgasm in record time, licking his lips and making a show of it as he waited for Bruce to talk. He wanted to goad him on, couldn't help imagining what it would be like to make him lose that perfect control and just go wild for once, maybe even get Tim and Dick to help him make it happen. Yeah, he decided, if he could get a moment alone with them later he would definitely bring that up.

"If you'll let me." Slick fingers squeezed his thigh in unspoken command to quiet and for once Jason obeyed, too eager to hear him out to argue. He wasn't the only one, the air of anticipation from everyone in the bed was so thick he could practically taste it. "Tim, would you like Jason to fuck you?"

His replacement's eyes widened and went to Jason about the same time as he looked back at Tim, pale skin flushing again as he nodded, movement stuttered and hungry. "Yes, Bruce." Tim replied, his eyes solely fixed on the omega.

Jason started to lick his lips again, already imagining what it would be like to sheathe himself in Tim's body, to fuck him senseless but Bruce wasn't done talking, far from it. He blinked when Bruce said his name, squeezing Jason's leg again to get his attention and he knew right then what was coming, couldn't help smirking as he beat their mentor to voicing it. "You gonna fuck me at the same time, Bruce?"

"That is the plan." And oh, his voice was deep and dark, like his Batman voice if it was coated in lust rather than the threat of violence. It made Jason's think all sorts of sinful things as his thighs squeezed tighter around Dick's waist. He wanted to hear Bruce say the filthiest things in that voice and wondered if he'd be more of a talker when he was fucking into him. Jason sure hoped so.

Dick pulled himself back from Jason then, sliding his fingers down the omega's chest as he turned his attention to Bruce. He sounded casual on the surface but there was a strain to his voice, like he was struggling to keep control of himself, "And what about me?" 

It was a sudden reminder to Jason that there was not one but two alpha's in his bed right now, both of them as affected by his pheromones as he was by theirs, even with Tim's calming beta scent in the mix. That strain in Dick's voice? It was probably him trying to keep a handle on his baser instincts, the one's that urged him to be possessive, to fight, and that he and Bruce were so comfortable around each other right now was a sign of how strong their relationship was.

"Jason and Tim will take care of you together. I'm sure you can think of how, right boys?" 

"Oh yeah, Dickiebird," Jason's lips stretched into a smirk as he shared a glance with Tim, "I know I can. How about you, Timmy?"

Tim nodded, teeth pulling on his lip, "Y-yeah, I can." he seemed to be trying to pull himself together into having some kind of coherent thought and Jason was looking forward to fucking it right back out of him again.

Fucking Tim, being fucked by Bruce, all while he got to bring off Dick with his hands and mouth? Yeah, Jason thought, he was pretty certain that was going to die again from sex in the near future.

Any tension that might have been starting to form between Dick and Bruce dissipated as the younger alpha's smile turned real and dazzling, "I can go with that." he replied, as he leaned in and kissed Jason hard all the same, then dropped his head to nip at his mark on his neck. "Do me proud, little wing."

"Gotta get off me first, asshole." Dick laughed as he pulled himself away, the final wet slide of his cock over Jason's own made him grit his teeth.

With the plan of action agreed on by all of them, the two alpha's took charge and moved in tandem. Dick pulled Tim to him, taking the opportunity to kiss his youngest brother senseless before he guided him to lie down on his back, legs spread as he flicked his thumb over his softened length. "Think you'll get it up again in time, baby bird?"

"Shut up, Dick." Tim blushed, reaching his own hand over and squeezing the alpha's cock in retaliation for the teasing. "Worry about yourself."

"Oh I'm not worried. Not with you helping me out." 

Jason ignored anything else they might have said as Bruce's arm slid around him, easing him from the pillows at the head of the bed. He would've objected to needing to be manhandled under other circumstances but since he was currently existing in a semi-permanent, blissfully fucked out state he decided he didn't mind letting someone else take care of him for once. That was sort of what heat did to omega's, what it made them want, and while normally he hated the idea of being in anyway stereotypical of his gender right now he really, _really_ could not give a fuck as he was moved into position between Tim's open thighs.

"Hey Timmy," he purred and kissed him, hot open-mouthed kisses until their lips were slick with saliva before nipping at the younger man's jaw as he ground his hips against him.

"Jason..." Tim gasped as turned his head to nose into Jason's hair. He felt those gorgeously slim hands move down between them and grasp Jason's cock, giving it a slow stroke before Tim helped guide him inside himself. 

He heard Dick whistle lowly and mutter under his breath, "Shit, that's hot. Shit." his hand traced down Jason's spine as he slid inside Tim's tight heat, both sharing a moan between them. "God, both of you..."

"Easy." Bruce's voice sounded, his hand on Jason's hip stopped him from immediately starting to thrust." That's it, good. Stay still." His other hand brushed over Jason's ass and slid between his legs, two fingers pushing into the omega at once.

"H-ah!" Jason hissed, trying to rock back against him despite the order, to move between Tim's heat and the penetration that was good but not yet enough. He felt Dick's hand run up and down his spine again before pushing at the base of it to hold him down.

"C'mon, little wing, you heard B. Stay still, you both gotta be still, be good for us."

Tim hissed underneath him, his fingernails digging into Jason's biceps, "That's... easy for... you to say." he rocked up, startling a moan from the one in him.

"I know," he could swear Dick was smiling, that shit-eating grin he usually saved for when he perfectly executed a particularly daring leap or was taunting one of the bad guys. It made Jason want to simultaneously punch and kiss the life out of him. "But if you need a distraction..." he felt the hand he had on Dick's side of the bed being lifted and placed onto the alpha's cock.

"Hnngh, fuck you." Jason muttered, closing his fingers around Dick's length and starting to slowly pump it in his fist all the same. A second later and Tim's hand was wrapped around his, moving with him to jerk their big brother off together. 

It had the benefit of shutting Dick up for a moment, as well as temporarily distracting the younger pair from the torturous way Bruce was holding them still as his fingers slowly dragged in and out of Jason's wet cunt. Of course it still didn't take long before he was cursing and snapping his teeth back at Bruce over his shoulder, "For fucks sake, Bruce!" he gasped, "Hurry up and get in me."

"If you insist." He felt Bruce's thick fingers slide out of him before he heard the tear of another condom wrapper being opened, which prompted Jason to cover up the whimper he made at their loss by kissing Tim instead. It helped, the hungry slide of their tongues together at the same time as their hands moved over Dick's length (and oh he could hear him _gasping_ too) right up until the moment the head of Bruce's cock pressed against Jason's wet hole and _in_.

The slow, thick slide of him pushed Jason forwards into Tim, made him hiss into the beta's mouth as he watched Tim's eyes glaze over at the feeling. Fuck, fuck _finally_ was all Jason could think as he broke the kiss and arched his back, hand stilling on Dick's cock. Bruce was thicker than Dick had been, though not as long and yeah, he was paying attention to that as his body stretched to accommodate him. "Nngh, fuck."

Jason dropped his head back down to mouth at Tim's neck, settling with his teeth around the beat of his pulse as he sucked hard enough to bruise . "Shit Jason..." he heard Tim swear, the slender fingers of his unoccupied hand gripping at the back of the omega's neck now. "Bruce, please!"

"I think they want you to move, B." Dick said cheerfully, his voice only a little strained at the hands on him. He was rolling his hips forwards, trying to give himself more friction while the younger pair's concentration was fractured.

He heard Bruce give a low grunt of agreement, both of his large hands had settled on the omega's hips, gripping tight to keep Jason where he wanted him as he slowly pulled out, then eased back in. There was just enough movement allowed to the omega that his cock could get friction in Tim too and he couldn't help choking out a needy sound against the beta's neck, breathing in deep of the concentrated scent there. "More... more damn you..."

Jason could barely speak, barely focus to move his hand on Dick's cock with Tim, their fingers messily sliding against each other as the alpha fucked into them. This was the absolute _filthiest_ thing he'd ever done, not even the sex Jason had in the past with Roy and Kori could compare to what it was like being in bed with his pack. 

Bruce was a bastard, so he took his time in building up a pace, using a control that Jason could only hope to possess a pale imitation of. He snapped too quickly, always had, and while he was good at plotting and planning Jason was always at risk at being derailed either by his impulsive streak or his admittedly quick temper. Their pack leader wasn't like that, he had the patience, the will to wait, even with pheromones spread so thick through the air of Jason's room that it was like trying to breathe through soup.

"Little wing, Tim..." Dick was moaning, pulling at his hair now and damn if that didn't just make Jason want to melt under him. He was so dazed, so blissful at being fucked out this way that he knew he'd let all of them do anything they wanted to him in this moment if they asked, let all of them take him if he could. Jason completely lost his ability to form words then, only able to make desperately needy noises into the air or Tim's mouth and neck.

He dropped his hand from Dick's cock as his head was urged upwards, leaving him fumbling to wrap those fingers around Tim's erection instead, which startled a sharp cry from the beta's mouth. Jason didn't even need to ask to know what was wanted of him as he pushed up on the hand he had fisted in the sheets and felt Dick press the head of his cock to his lips.

Immediately he parted his mouth, darting his tongue out to lick the slit at the tip clean of pre-cum. Up this close Dick smelled hot, heavy and musky, and Jason closed his eyes as he took him in deeper, sliding his mouth down over Dick's prick until his nose was pressed against where Tim's fingers were still on the alpha's length near the base.

"Good." That was Bruce's voice and Jason finally detected some kind tension there as he started to fuck into him harder. "That's good, boys..."

It was too much, Jason couldn't take it, not between the three of them with Bruce starting to cut loose. He bobbed his head back and forth along what part of Dick's cock he could reach, jerking Tim off harder as he did because he'd be damned if he was going to come in him without getting the beta off first. His action was rewarded soon after when he heard Tim lose it, yelling incoherently as he came all over Jason's hand and his body clenched down on the omega's cock.

Jason definitely had no chance of holding out after that. Between the heat and tightness of Tim's ass around his cock, combined with the hard, powerful of thrusts of Bruce inside his own wet passage _and_ Dick's cock in his mouth? He was fucked, both literally and metaphorically. His orgasm was so intense that he actually felt like he passed out for a moment, his mind shutting down in the face of such overwhelming pleasure and it was a miracle that he didn't end up choking on Dick because of it. Pun intended.

He felt Dick's hard grip on his hair turn gentle for a moment and he said something that Jason couldn't decipher, before he started thrusting forwards into Tim's hand and Jason's suddenly slack mouth. He thought it might've been praise. 

_Just use me, fucking use me_ Jason thought desperately, trying to project it silently to the two alpha's as he moaned around the length in his mouth. It was all kinds of wrong and that only made it all the more of a turn on to think about, he'd just stopped caring at this point, mind overloaded with endorphins and the instinctual urge to be dominated.

Behind him Bruce gave up any attempt at holding back now that Jason had come, his hips working furiously to thrust in and out of the pliant omega while Dick fucked his mouth and Tim's hand. The beta's grip kept the younger alpha from going too deep, helping Jason work his cock until Dick was throwing his head back and coming into his mouth, shooting thick ropes of semen over Jason's tongue that the omega reflexively swallowed as the knot swelled up against Tim's palm.

He wheezed as he let the head of Dick's cock slip from his mouth and then there was only Bruce, pumping away inside Jason's body until he too came with the loudest sound he'd made yet, a growl that was almost a snarl set the omega's heart racing all over again. He'd never felt so full as when Bruce knotted him, locking them together just right before his jaws snapped down into Jason's neck on the _opposite_ side of Dick's mark, digging his teeth in and startling one more hoarse cry from the omega. If Jason hadn't been spent already he surely would have come again.

Things were a mess, the bed, them, but somehow they all managed to work themselves into a more comfortable position. Bruce sat back against the headboard and pulled Jason with him to sit on his lap while they were still stuck together, which succeeded in pushing his knot the slightest bit deeper inside the omega. Jason whimpered, shuddering around it with a weakly muttered, "Fuck."

"We really, _really_ have to take a shower after this." He heard Tim grumble as he curled up against them on one side while Dick took the other. The beta looked a little disgusted at himself and all the fluids, dry or otherwise, on his skin - though clearly not enough to actually move anytime in the next five minutes.

"Fuck a shower, I want food, I'm starving." Jason said, after a couple of tries at talking. He still barely managed anything above a whisper. 

Bruce chuckled indulgently against the back of his neck, his thumbs rubbing at his hips, "We can do both, don't worry."

"Dibs on not having to go down to the kitchen." How Dick could still sound so energetic after what they'd just done, Jason had no idea. He'd have hit him for it if he could've been bothered to lift his arm.

"I've got some energy bars in my room."

Speaking of things he had no idea how someone could do; Jason turned his head stiffly to give Tim a _look_ , "Fuck no, someone is getting me real food because I am not going through the next couple day or whatever surviving on your shitty energy bars." he paused a second to swallow, wetting his sore throat so he could continue speaking without sounding like he smoked twenty a day (it was only two, if that), "And that person is not going to be me because I'm pretty sure I can't walk anymore."

"Is that a compliment? I'm taking that as a compliment." Dick said over Tim's defensive grumble about his favourite snack food. His hand slipped over Jason's chest, pinching one of his nipples. "It's not our fault you smell good enough to eat, little wing."

The choice of words made Jason growl and slap weakly at Dick's hand. "Don't use food metaphors when I'm actually hungry, you ass."

"Sorry." 

"No you're not."

"Nope, I'm not."

Jason rolled his eyes. He could feel Bruce's hands moving forwards to settle over his stomach, just resting there on his skin and Jason gave up trying to pay attention to anything else as he dropped his head back against the alpha's shoulder. His eyes fell closed, and the sound of Tim and Dick starting to bicker over who would leave the bed to make the journey down to the kitchen, since they were the only one's actually free to move right then, barely registered. 

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked him after a moment, his voice a quiet rumble in Jason's ear, easily heard over the noise of his other packmates. It was nice, familiar.

"Mm, yeah, I'm fine." 

He was with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they all had even more awesome sex after. The end :D
> 
> Thank you all for waiting for this last chapter (as well as your kudos and kind comments)! I hope it was as enjoyable and satisfying for you all to read as it was for me to write.


End file.
